


奇迹之海

by April_lama



Series: 平行世界的他们 [5]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:25:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_lama/pseuds/April_lama
Summary: ·CP系列最后一篇，葱桶only·失忆梗预警·lof和ao3同求红心评论





	奇迹之海

    夏天的海风迎面吹来，裹挟着一丝海水淡淡的咸味。  
    不过韩聪并不讨厌这样的味道，相反，他已经习以为常了。  
    看着不远处正赤脚在沙滩上带着欢快的笑声踏出一个个脚印的隋文静，韩聪的心头掠过一阵淡淡的忧伤。  
    “诶，你怎么在那里呆站着啊？过来过来！”  
    隋文静大大咧咧地朝他招招手。  
    韩聪扯了扯嘴角，然后走过去，拉住她的手。  
    “好了，医生说过你不能剧烈运动，太累了是会影响记忆恢复的。”  
    隋文静闻言安静下来，歪着脑袋打量着韩聪一本正经的表情，然后抬手敲了敲韩聪的脑袋，说道：  
    “你怎么像一个老头子一样啰嗦啊？比我爸还啰嗦。”  
    韩聪愣了愣，眼神骤然黯淡下来。  
    “那好吧。”他妥协道，“你再玩一会儿，天黑了我们就回家。”  
    不等隋文静回答，他就转身走到一块礁石上，远远地看着隋文静在原地用沙子和贝壳堆着形状各异的城堡，沉默不语。

    隋文静和韩聪，是一对羡煞旁人的神仙眷侣。  
    但他们的爱情并不受到认同。  
    韩聪只是一个籍籍无名的摄影师，而隋文静贵为富家千金，在家庭利益面前毅然选择了爱情，卷了彩礼，第一次拿走了家里的一笔巨款，然后带着韩聪离开了她生活了二十年的家。  
    这一走，隋文静也就和家人断绝了联系。  
    她拼命地工作，只为攒够了钱给韩聪办一场他梦寐以求的摄影展，只需要那一次机会，韩聪就有可能一炮而红，自此蜕变为一个大名鼎鼎的摄影家。  
    “我不能让我成为你的累赘。”  
    隋文静斩钉截铁地对韩聪说道。  
    韩聪看着她脸上掩饰不住的疲色，心疼地摸了摸她的头。  
    看着隋文静在他怀里安稳地睡着了，他才放下心来。  
    然而这一切都中止在那个大雨天。  
    “聪！你看这对耳环好看吗？”  
    隋文静手中拿着一对镶嵌着碎钻的银色天鹅耳环，眼睛里是慢慢的喜悦。  
    “好看，你戴什么都好看。”韩聪宠溺地笑了笑。  
    她转而去看了标价牌，却立刻发出一声惊叫：  
    “怎么这么贵啊！”  
    隋文静看了看韩聪，又看了看手里的那一对耳环，最终还是把它还给了销售员。  
    “等你的摄影展办成功了，我再买，反正也不急嘛。”  
    韩聪看着隋文静有些艰难地说出这句话，知道女孩是对那对耳环喜欢得紧了，于是他牵过女孩的手，在首饰店门前为她撑开了一把伞。  
    “那，现在我们先回家吧。”  
    隋文静挽着韩聪的手臂，像一只小鸟一样依偎在他的身旁。  
    他们正走到一个十字路口，绿灯已经亮起，于是韩聪便牵着隋文静准备穿过马路。  
    霎时间，一辆轿车开着耀眼的灯光朝他们驶过来。  
    韩聪想拉着隋文静赶紧跑开，却被隋文静一把推了出去，一个踉跄差点没有站稳。  
    他摔在水洼中，身上溅满了泥水，在旁人的惊呼声中，他看见驾驶员带着诡谲的笑容扬长而去，而隋文静已经倒在了地上，满身是血。  
    “文静！文静！”  
    韩聪发了狂一般冲过去，却被左膝盖上的疼痛拉扯住。  
    有一个目击者在报了警之后也顺带帮他们叫来了救护车，看着隋文静一身血红被抬上救护车，韩聪呆愣着坐在原地，任由大雨倾泻而下。  
    那把撑开的伞，静静地躺在一边。

    幸运的是，隋文静在与死神拔河了整整三个小时之后，终于获得了胜利。  
    韩聪作为她唯一的家属，承担起了照顾隋文静的责任，他每天都看着隋文静苍白的脸颊、紧闭的双眼，做的最多的事情就是坐在病床边握着她的手，向上天祈祷着让他的女孩能够早点醒过来。  
    在某一个早晨，睁开了双眼的韩聪，发现隋文静正坐在病床上，窗外的阳光洒进来，映衬着她的侧脸，宛如圣女。  
    而当韩聪惊喜地奔过去时，隋文静却仿佛不认识他似的，开口吐出一句陌生的话语：  
    “你是谁？”  
    那一刻，韩聪的世界骤然变灰。  
     
    “病人的脑部受到了严重的撞击，所以术后苏醒会失去一些记忆，这些记忆有可能随着时间的推移而慢慢恢复，也有可能……”  
    “也可能什么？”  
    “永远……都不会恢复了。”  
    医生的话如同晴天霹雳，韩聪听了，只觉得五雷轰顶。  
    他的世界只需要在轻轻地用一点力，便会全部坍塌。  
    躲藏在病房外偷偷地看着塞着耳机的隋文静正哼着歌，韩聪心里五味杂陈。  
    他走进去，果不其然看到听到了动静的姑娘转过头。  
    在失忆的隋文静眼里，这个陌生的年轻男人正向她微笑着伸出手：  
    “你好，我是韩聪，我们可以交个朋友吗？”

    “聪哥，明天我们去哪里玩？”  
    隋文静饶有兴致地摆弄着韩聪的相机，按着键翻看着相机里储存的那些照片，全都是她没见过的风景。  
    聪哥是隋文静重新认识了韩聪之后给他的称呼，原因是韩聪看上去过于老成，令她想起了家里的长辈。  
    “明天？我带你去冰场滑冰好不好？”  
    “冰场？”隋文静转过头，“那里不是很冷吗？”  
    “所以要多穿一点啊。”韩聪拉过她的手，“而且，滑冰很消耗体力的，如果你再不早点睡的话，明天会起不来的哦。”  
    隋文静扁了扁嘴，然后抽回她的手，一路小跑着哼着歌进了她自己的房间。  
    支走隋文静，韩聪走到木质橱柜前。  
    韩聪喜欢拍摄各种各样的风景名胜，而且不止一张，所以隋文静特地给他腾出了一个柜子，买了几本空相册给他用来装相片，而且每一本都认真地在书脊上标好了名字，名曰给时不时犯迷糊的韩聪提供便利。  
    韩聪的手指在一本本相册的书脊上划过，最后停留在某一本上，然后把它抽了出来。  
    书脊上端端正正地写着“冰场”两个字，韩聪翻开了相册。  
    隋文静是富家小姐，家里也有经济能力支持她的爱好，她自己也有一定的天赋，这一学，就是十余年，尽管中间有许多断断续续的日子。  
    每一张照片旁边都标记着拍摄的日期，韩聪每每想到这样在生活中有些神经大条的隋文静会对这样的事情无比在意，都会不由自主地露出微笑——被隋文静称之为“痴汉”的笑容。  
    她在冰上如同自由的小鸟，他便愿意为她拍下每一个瞬间。  
    每一张照片的隋文静脸上都带着笑，做出别人做不到的高难度动作时骄傲的笑，不小心摔倒时调皮的吐舌，在进入状态时唇角带着的沉静的微笑……  
    只要隋文静一笑，韩聪心头就算有再多的阴霾，都会一扫而空。  
    翻到最后一张时，他叹了口气。  
    照片旁边，清清楚楚地写着日期。  
    ——7月18日。  
    
    “聪哥！去冰场啦！”  
    看着隋文静挎着个小猪脑袋形状的小包在前面一蹦一跳地走着，韩聪拎着两个颜色各异的冰鞋包跟在后面看着她，生怕这个大大咧咧的大姑娘被绊倒了。  
    “你怎么走得这么慢啊？”  
    走到一个亮着红灯的十字路口时，隋文静回过头来看着韩聪。  
    没等韩聪回答，她就已经蹿到了韩聪跟前，歪着脑袋看了他一会儿，然后把韩聪手中那个属于她的红色冰鞋包背在自己的身上。  
    “这样就好多了吧？”她扬起明亮的笑容。  
    韩聪看着她的笑，愣了一下。  
    他问：“为什么？”  
    “因为……我觉得……我不能让你一个人承担这么多。”隋文静眨了眨眼睛，“而且，今天早上我看见手里这个包的时候，我居然没有觉得很陌生，就好像……我以前一直在用一样。”  
    韩聪心头一紧，但还是牵起了她的手。  
    “绿灯亮了，我们走吧。”

    他们出发的时间很早，而且他们住的地方离这里的冰场并不远，冰场也刚刚开始营业，恒温的冰场里，几乎没有什么人。  
    和繁复的鞋带一阵作斗争之后，韩聪抬起头来，却发现身边的椅子上只放着隋文静的外套和刀套，连带一起的还有她的手机。  
    他看向冰场，脱去了外套之后留了粉红色毛衣的隋文静稍稍挽起了袖子，正在冰场上流畅地来回滑着圈，没有丝毫感到陌生的迹象。  
    虽然大脑的记忆缺失了，但身体的记忆却还留存着。  
    短暂热身之后的隋文静开始变换着步法滑行，倒滑、单足串、接续步，甚至是旋转，身形灵巧得宛如一只飞燕。  
    隋文静留着一头干净利落、女王气息十足的短发，整个人旋转起来时，她的头发在空中飞扬出好看的弧度，让韩聪不由得担心，她会不会因为被飞起的头发蒙住眼睛而跌倒。  
    转速慢下来的隋文静不免觉得眼冒金星，脚下的冰刀也开始不听使唤，刀齿插在冰面上，整个人顿时失去了平衡，摔倒了。  
    这一摔让场下的韩聪心里狠狠地揪了一下，他利落地摘下刀套，扶着挡板踏上冰场，就往摔在冰面上的隋文静滑过去。  
    隋文静刚才那一下应该是摔得狠了，她毫无形象地龇牙咧嘴着，韩聪在她身边停下之后，立刻蹲下身来。  
    “痛不痛？”他急切地问道。  
    隋文静眨眨眼睛，然后摸了摸自己的脑袋。  
    “就是……转得太快了，有点晕，又没站稳，就摔了……”  
    韩聪对于她的答非所问叹了口气，然后拉着她的手，扶着她的肩膀，帮她重新站起来。  
    “别转那么快了，否则，摔倒了是会有危险的。”  
    “我觉得我应该不会再摔倒了。”隋文静道。  
    “因为……”她望了望四周空无一人的冰面。  
    “我觉得，我应该是很久以前就会滑冰了，而且，这里我好像来过……还不止一次。”  
    这两句话忽然把韩聪给砸懵了。  
    隋文静放开韩聪的手，慢慢地滑起来，在一段时间的滑行蓄力之后，她跳了起来，在空中转了两周，再稳稳地落冰，溅起一片小小的冰花。  
    “你看。”  
    隋文静冲着韩聪大大咧咧地笑，刚才的那一摔似乎并没有影响到她。  
    “我应该不是单纯会滑冰而已，而是很熟练哦。”  
    韩聪站在原地，久久地凝视着隋文静的身影在冰场上窜来窜去，灵活自如。  
    曾经还拥有着完整记忆的隋文静虽然也会在偶尔摔倒时不好意思地笑笑，但她滑冰时的气质，和她平日里越发成熟稳重的气场是十分相符的。  
    而现在失了忆的隋文静，看上去更像是十几岁的活泼的少女。  
    因为没有了和他一起同甘共苦后的记忆，所以才更加无忧无虑。  
    韩聪多想一直拥有这样能够笑口常开的伴侣，但是现实却并不如此，多年以来他们携手面对风雨，已经让隋文静慢慢地褪去了少女时的开朗，变得不再那么活泼了，也不经常笑了。  
    “文静。”  
    韩聪鬼使神差地叫了一声。  
    隋文静转过头来：“啊？”  
    “不……没什么。”  
    韩聪的脸映在隋文静的眼睛里，他笑了笑，然后径直滑开了。  
    ——他……什么时候这样称呼过我的？  
    隋文静的步伐变得心不在焉，她放慢了速度，慢慢地在冰上倒滑着。  
    ——而且……我居然不会觉得奇怪？  
    在她滑向出口坐在场边休息时，韩聪并没有跟上来，只是兀自在那里滑着。  
    隋文静又低头看了看自己的鞋，没有套上刀套的冰刀还残留着冰碴，慢慢地融化成水。  
    今天的一切都让她觉得莫名熟悉，而且熟悉得反而觉得陌生。  
    有一些事情，慢慢地浮上心头。

    “今天去哪里玩？”  
    隋文静穿着米白色裙子和格子针织衫，坐在床沿上晃着细长的小腿，仰起头看着韩聪端着一盘甜点走进来。  
    今天是他们来到新城市的第一天。  
    “我们才刚刚来这里。”韩聪弯下腰来摸摸她有点乱糟糟的头发，“今天晚上先好好休息，明天才有力气玩哦。”  
    隋文静撅起了嘴：“你怎么老是像哄小孩子一样哄我啊？”  
    她穿好拖鞋，在韩聪面前蹦了蹦，伸出手比划出了两个数字。  
    “我已经二十六岁了，不是小孩子了！”  
    “是二十五岁。”韩聪按下她的手，“你今年还没有过生日。”  
    “不就是明天吗？”隋文静不屑，“别以为我一天一天的过日子过昏头了。”  
    “好好好，精明的隋姑娘今天别熬夜了哦。”  
    ……………………  
    入夜，看着隋文静睡下了，韩聪才径自走到房间的落地窗前，俯瞰着城市的夜景。  
    这是一个海滨城市，市中心距离海边并不远，空气中都带着淡淡的潮气和海水的咸味，酒店房间的墙角上墙皮有些剥落，应该是长时间被潮气影响所致。  
    嗅着空气中的咸味，望着窗外满眼的霓虹灯，闪耀出一片光怪陆离。  
    自从隋文静出车祸失忆之后，她尽管还记得自己年纪已经不小，性格却表现得像个没有长大的孩子，韩聪想，也许她已经恢复了记忆，自己所看到的都是她假装出来的对自己的考验，等到她什么时候对自己真正满意了，才会对自己坦白。  
    “多带她去一些以前去过的地方，讲讲你们以前发生的故事，看看以前的照片，也许会加快病人记忆的恢复。”  
    医生那时候是这样对自己说的。  
    韩聪记住了，把每一个字都记在了心里。  
    他知道，恢复记忆这件事情不能太心急。  
    “聪哥！”  
    隋文静忽然扑到韩聪的背后勾住了他的脖子，把韩聪吓了一跳。  
    “我睡不着，你陪我聊聊天好不好？”  
    韩聪回过身，把她抱到床上塞回被窝里：“那你先躺好，别着凉了。”  
    隋文静自己拉过刚刚被她一觉踢开的被子盖在身上，又躺了回去。  
    “好了，你要我跟你聊什么？”  
    “我有好多事情想问你。”隋文静望着他。  
    “你一直在带着我到处旅行，可是我觉得每一个地方我都不是第一次去，就好像我早就去过了，而且，你带我去冰场滑冰的时候，我以为我自己会摔跤，但是，我根本没摔，就像……我以前就会。”  
    “而且。”她停了一下，“你给我看的那些照片，我根本不记得是什么时候拍的，聪哥，你知道这是为什么吗？”  
    韩聪张了张嘴，欲言又止。  
    “你一定知道些什么对不对？”隋文静忽然坐了起来，直直地盯着韩聪的眼睛。  
    “病人也许会对自己遭遇车祸前的事情一无所知，为了避免病人受到打击，最好不要主动告诉病人，而是让她一点一点自己回想起来。”  
    医生的话又回荡在脑海里。  
    “你告不告诉我？！”  
    刚刚还平静的隋文静忽然暴起，猛地抓住韩聪的衣领。  
    她的力气大得惊人，韩聪看着隋文静暴怒的表情，握住了她掐着自己衣领的手腕。  
    “好，我告诉你。”  
    面对隋文静他终于还是选择了妥协。

    第二天，万里无云，天空一碧如洗。  
    韩聪开着租来的小轿车，隋文静坐在副驾驶座上，头靠着车门，看着窗外迅速倒退的风景，一言不发。  
    离海边还有不到两公里的路程，剩下的路全都是步行，韩聪在最后一个十字路口边的停车场停下了。  
    隋文静解开安全带，下了车，正碰上一阵风吹来，把她的白裙子吹得紧紧贴在身上，也吹乱了她已经及肩的头发。  
    韩聪背上他的摄像机，手里还拿着一顶白色的宽沿太阳帽，等到风停了，他把太阳帽递给了隋文静。  
    隋文静看了他一眼，伸手把头发理了理，然后戴上了太阳帽。  
    “今天太阳又不大，戴什么太阳帽啊。”她嘀咕了一句。  
    低头整理东西的韩聪没听见她的抱怨，只是把车门一锁，然后就带着隋文静往海边沙滩的方向走。  
    隋文静一手按着头上的帽子，眼见韩聪一个人在前面带路，她小跑了几步跟上去，然后握住了韩聪的手。  
    隋文静的手还有些凉，韩聪察觉到手上的温度，转过头来。  
    “聪哥……你还好么？”她小声地问了一句。  
    韩聪看着她，然后微微一笑。  
    “没事，你要是怕跟不上，可以拉着我的手。”  
    “我不是因为这个啦……”  
    隋文静回想起自己昨天晚上一怒之下的举动，觉得有些对不起好脾气的韩聪。  
    她实在有很多想不通的事情，但是似乎知道一切的韩聪却不愿意给她明确的回答，反反复复，她便觉得恼火了，直接揪着韩聪的衣领逼问对方。  
    “没关系，我不在意昨天晚上的事情，就算我不告诉你，你还是会自己想起来的。”韩聪轻描淡写地说道。  
    隋文静看着他的表情顿时觉得大窘，把帽沿拉得更低了，遮住自己有些红的脸。  
     
    他们走到海边的时候，海滩上还空无一人。  
    隋文静一手抓着帽沿，把白色的凉鞋脱了下来拿在另一只手里，然后小心翼翼地走到那一片被潮水浸润的沙滩上去，海水涌上来，温润地亲吻着她纤细的脚腕，又缓缓退去。  
    韩聪蹲在离她不远处的沙滩上，举起了相机，示意她看向镜头。  
    隋文静扶着太阳帽的帽沿，微微回过头，嘴角扬起，在柔和的阳光下露出一个明亮的笑容，一阵海风吹过，吹起了她的裙摆。  
    韩聪凝视着她，良久才按下了快门。  
    隋文静把帽子摘了下来，抱在胸口，看着潮水翻涌的大海，隋文静的脑海里霎时间划过一道闪电。  
    耳边响起了海豚的叫声，有鱼类不断跃出海面，再落回水中。  
    片段的记忆，逐渐复原成一幅幅完整的图景。  
    ——文静！文静！  
    她听见有人喊着她的名字，浑身的骨骼似乎都碎裂开来，大脑一片混沌。  
    闭上眼睛之前，她看见眼前的人满脸焦急的神情。  
    ——你是谁？  
    帽子和鞋子同时从隋文静的手中滑落。  
    看见隋文静忽然蹲下身跪在沙滩上，韩聪几乎立刻就扔下了相机。  
    闭上眼睛之前，隋文静看见，韩聪向自己奔过来的身影。  
    就像，一年前的那个大雨天。

    隋文静做了一个很长的梦。  
    梦里，她拖着行李箱，跟着韩聪走遍了许多国家的大街小巷和风景名胜。伦敦的大本钟、巴黎的埃菲尔铁塔、美国的自由女神像、日本的富士山……  
    她一会儿身处海风吹拂的大海边，一会儿却又穿着冰鞋身处寒冷的冰场。  
    梦的最后，是她在一场大雨中，被疾驰而来的汽车撞倒在地。  
    隋文静猛地睁开眼睛。  
    “文静，你醒了？”  
    从隋文静在海边突然倒下的那一刻，韩聪仿佛又回到了一年前的那个雨天。隋文静倒下的身影，和一年前的记忆重合在一起。  
    隋文静被扶着坐了起来，伸手摸了摸自己似乎还隐隐作痛的头。  
    而她看着韩聪的脸，关于他的事情已经变得不再陌生。  
    “韩聪。”她说，“我全都想起来了。”  
    然后，她被紧紧地拥在怀里。  
     
    “聪！”  
    隋文静在海滩上小跑着，留下一串参差不齐、深浅不一的脚印。  
    “快点过来嘛，怎么这么慢！”  
    韩聪微笑着跟在她的后面，脖子里还挂着相机。  
    隋文静跑过来，忽地勾住他的脖子。  
    “放心，我已经全都想起来了，关于我们的事情。”  
    韩聪抱着她小小的身躯，宠溺地摸了摸她的头。  
    “我知道。”  
    “还有……谢谢你，在我失忆的时候一直照顾我。”  
    “是你说过的，不论发生什么事情，我们都要一起面对的。”  
    隋文静靠在他的颈窝里，吸了吸鼻子，虽然她并没有哭。  
    “而且，你跟我在一起吃了这么多的苦，你笑得越来越少，失忆的你，反而更无忧无虑。”  
    “你喜欢的话，那我就多笑笑吧。”  
    韩聪从口袋里拿出一个小盒子，打开了，里面是那对隋文静曾经喜欢了很久的碎钻天鹅耳环。  
    “你，什么时候买的？”隋文静又惊又喜。  
    “在你失忆的那段日子里，我去买的，想给你当生日礼物。”韩聪笑道，“不过，我更希望是求婚礼物。”  
    隋文静的脸红了红，韩聪把那对耳环拿了出来，戴在了她的耳朵上。  
    “很好看。”他说，“很适合你。”  
    隋文静伸手摸了摸耳环，然后绽放出一个久违的笑容，踮起脚在韩聪的脸颊上亲了一下。  
    “谢谢，那我就答应你了。”  
    他们依偎在一起，看着眼前的这片大海。  
    韩聪相信，这个世界上有奇迹。  
    而独属于他的奇迹，就在自己的身旁。


End file.
